


One thing you can never change

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Derek, College Student Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know I'm not as hot as <i>some people</i> here but you doubt my commitment to the stripper life? I could be a stripper! I've seen <i>Magic Mike</i>!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One thing you can never change

**Author's Note:**

> For day 24 of Merry Month of Masturbation

"I'm so screwed." Stiles let his head hit the bar top with a thud, uncaring of the scene he was making.

"C'mon, there are relief programs and stuff. And there's still scholarships to count against this amount, right?" Scott, ever the best friend, tried to make Stiles feel better.

"That _is_ the amount with the scholarships added in," Stiles replied. He didn't lift his head to see Scott's reaction but from the sound he made it wasn't a good face.

"I thought going to school and spending all this money to get a great education was so I could land a great job and pay taxes and live a great life and shit," Stiles moaned. 

"Welcome to the 21st century." Stiles turned his head to glare at Derek, the hot bartender that more often than not waited on them every time they came here for the past four years, who just poured him a shot and put it in front of him with a loud click. "My condolences."

"Ha ha," Stiles replied sarcastically, but threw the shot back without a second thought. No sense in rejecting free alcohol, especially not from one of the surliest barkeeps in southern California. "If I were better looking, this would be the point where I'd resign myself to stripping."

Scott laughed a little and patted Stiles on the shoulder but Derek made a sound like a cross between a choke and a snort.

"Yes?" Stiles asked, voice icy. He was already four beers in and the shot went right to his head, making him feel loose lipped and light-limbed.

Derek shook his head quickly, avoiding Stiles' eyes. "Nothing."

"I know I'm not as hot as _some people_ here but you doubt my commitment to the stripper life? I could be a stripper! I've seen _Magic Mike_!"

"Stiles, you're not going to be a stripper," Scott said. Then, when Stiles turned his frown on him, added, "But you'd be a great one!"

"Who'd be a great what?" Derek's sister Laura walked though the swinging doors to the kitchen, carrying a stray of glasses.

"I'd be a great stripper! Derek doubts me!" Stiles announced. Laura's eyebrows raised up as she glanced at her brother who was bright red.

"Der? Care to change your opinion on this topic?"

"Nope," Derek said, shaking his head emphatically.

"You know," Laura started, and there was a glint in her eye that if Stiles was sober he'd recognize as her evil glint and would be shutting her down right here and now. "You could prove it."

"I'm not going up there!" Stiles squawked and pointed to the stage where the bar had various acts perform a few nights a week.

"I was thinking about a private show. In the office," Laura said with a wide grin. "Derek?"

"No!" Derek said quickly, and somehow he flushed even harder, getting blotchy on his chest that could be seen thanks to his tight v-neck t-shirt. Stiles didn't have a favourite v-neck that he wore but if he did it would be this black one. Yeah.

"Oh, come on!" Laura goaded. "Don't you want to see how great Stiles can be as a stripper?"

"Yeah!" Stiles cheered but Derek tried to move further down the bar, to escape.   Stiles slid off his bar stool and walked around the bar, going behind it where he'd never been and wasn't allowed. He marched past Laura who got out of his way eagerly, watching with bright eyes. 

Stiles walked right up to Derek and grabbed him by one of his nicely-muscled upper arms and dragged him with him to where he knew the office was, thanks to being patrons of the family-owned bar for years.

"There's a radio tapped into the bar sound system!" Laura called.

Stiles pushed Derek into the office, then closed and locked the door. He turned on the desk lamp, flipped off the overhead light and turned on the radio like Laura said. He pulled out a spare office chair that didn't have arms and pointed to it.

"Sit."

"Stiles, this is cra—"

"I'm gonna shimmy my junk in your face and you're gonna like it," Stiles said and pointed again. "Sit now."

Derek sat.

In the back of his mind Stiles knew this was _beyond insane_. He had a crush on this guy since he before he could drink and came here for all-age music nights. Once he was legal he and Scott claimed seats for themselves at the bar and never looked back.

Why he suddenly felt the need to make a fool of himself was beyond him but he owned a fuckton of money to student loan, had no idea how he would ever be able to pay it back, and he was nicely buzzed so it didn't matter that nothing made sense.

Laura must have changed the music because when Stiles turned the radio up it was playing something perfect to strip to and before it was more poppy-country. Another sign this didn't make sense but Stiles didn't care. 

He started awkwardly dancing to the beat of the music, slowly getting into it and avoiding Derek's eyes. Thank god he had the sense to turn the lights off except for the lamp because this was getting intensely uncomfortable.

Stiles moved his hips as he swayed closer to Derek whose hands were clenched on his knees in tight fists. Stiles moved behind Derek and put his hands on Derek's shoulders, running them down his chest and back up, dragging his nails across him through the t-shirt. Derek jumped under his arms and Stiles grinned to himself. He pulled his hands back and shrugged out of his plaid shirt, let it fall on the floor just in Derek's light of sight. 

Without Derek's eyes on him he could move more like he wanted, was able to run his hands over Derek, but he couldn't strip out of his view so Stiles slowly bumped and danced his way to be in front of Derek again. 

He slowly pulled his t-shirt up, then back down repeatedly in time to the music, showing a little more skin with each pull. Finally he pulled it over his head and threw it in Derek's face, expecting Derek to sputter and frown at him a little. 

But Derek's mouth was open a little and his eyes focussed totally on Stiles. And his jeans seemed... tight?

Stiles turned around and ran his hands up and down his sides, then over his ass on top of the khakis he was wearing. He squeezed his cheeks, unable to get a great grip but he knew it had a great ass, as some people through college told him. 

His hands drifted to his belt and he unbuckled it, then made a show of shimmying it back and forth while he was still turned. He slowly rotated, his hips moving in a circle and he pulled the belt out, using it to loop around Derek's neck and he pulled himself in towards Derek, who parted his legs quickly for Stiles to stand between.

Derek reached up and tried to hold Stiles by the hips but Stiles danced away and shook his head. "No touching."  Over the music Stiles heard Derek grumble unhappily. Stiles circled behind Derek again and gently held his head, pulling it backwards against his chest, then moving up and down so he could run his hands down Derek's chest but this time he went under the v-neck, taking the opportunity to feel his abs and rich pelt of chest hair against his skin. 

Derek was squirming in his chair now and Stiles watched him press the heel of his hand against his cock, could feel how tense his whole body was.

"Doesn't mean you can't touch yourself," Stiles murmured into Derek's ear and Derek _froze_ under Stiles' hands. 

Stiles danced around to face Derek again, who looked dazed until Stiles thrust his hips in time to the music, letting his fingers dip under the waistband of his pants. Then Derek was unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pushing them open enough to get his cock out and Stiles wanted to get to his knees and weep.

Of _course_ his cock was gorgeous. After this long Stiles wouldn't have thought anything different from him. He fumbled a little in his steps but Derek didn't seem to notice or care. 

Stiles unbuttoned his own pants and made a show of licking his lips while he unzipped, then zipped back up and down again. Derek's hand moved over his cock, picking up speed in his strokes.

Stiles opened the sides of his pants and pushed them down just enough for the bulge in his white briefs could be seen. Of all days for him to wear those but it probably turned out to be an insanely happy accident. He moved closer, all but straddling one of Derek's legs and reached down for his free hand, brought it to his mouth while Derek's eyes never left his. Stiles licked a stripe up his palm, while his hips thrust up at nothing, just shoving his bulge almost exactly into Derek's face.

He backed off and Derek wrapped that hand around himself, groaning and biting down on his lower lip. Stiles grinned and turned to the side while he pushed his khakis over his ass, thrusting it out as he did, and slowly down his legs. He kicked them off as best he could, getting caught on one leg since he was still wearing his shoes.

He ran his hands up and down his torso, over his neck, played with his nipples while staring at Derek. He pointed both hands on a downstroke and pushed his fingers under the edge of his briefs, dragging them down just enough to see the patch of hair and base of his cock, thick now with arousal.

Derek's eyes went wide and his hand faltered on his dick. Stiles grinned and turned sideways again, pulled the briefs down more with his thumb and showed off an area of skin that was almost lily-white from lack of sunlight and the curve of his ass cheek. He gyrated to the music, as he brought one finger to his lips and sucked on it, getting it wet and then dragging it down his side to his ass. He dipped low, along the crack of his—

And then Derek was coming, groaning and jerking his cock. Stiles' cock was rapidly approaching "painful" and it twitched watching Derek work himself through his orgasm. When he was done he slumped back in the chair tiredly, spent cock hanging out of his pants on his leg.

Stiles pulled his underwear back up with a snap of the waistband, then stepped between Derek's legs again. He ducked in low, so their wheels brushed and he murmured, "Think I could be a stripper now?"

He pulled back and got his pants back on quickly, finding his t-shirt somewhere on the floor where it'd been kicked to during the show. Derek just watched him lazily, making no effort to move.

Once Stiles got to the door Derek finally spoke up. "It wasn't that you couldn't be a stripper, by the way. Although I don't particularly want you to be one. It's that you don't think you were attractive enough to be one. And you definitely are."

Stiles blushed and couldn't think of something to stammer out before he threw the door open and escaped, suddenly incredibly self-conscious from his performance. When he got to the bar Laura and Scott were waiting for him with varying levels of anticipation.

"C'mon, Scott. Time to go!" Stiles said as he clapped his friend on the back and gave Laura a salute.

"But where's your other shirt?" Scott yelled back, throwing some money on the bar and flashing Laura a smile.

"Don't need it, everything's fine!"

"See you guys later!" Laura called out. "Maybe sooner than later, Stiles?"

_Oh, fuck_ , Stiles thought. _What did I just do?_


End file.
